paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Tattler's Tale of Secrets
(Opening shot; fade in to a long shot of the Lookout. Cut to the inside. Chase, Rocky and Manny are having a pillow fight, Cappy and Felix are brushing Skye's fur, Rubble, Spike and Thorn are playfully chasing each other, Kunekune and Ulysses are playing a card game, and Jack, Oggy, and Zuma are drawing pictures) Jack: And then, bam! My remote control clown car ran over Mr. Porter’s red velvet cupcakes! When I went to go check it out, it's nothing but a red velvet pancake with white frosting! Zuma: No way! (picks up a blue crayon) And those were homemade too Jack: Yikes Cappy: He doesn't know about it, right? Jack: Nope. If he ever finds out, then I'll be reduced to a yellow, red, black, and blue pancake Rocky: Jack, I don’t think Mr. Porter will beat your up for that. But I can imagine his reaction won’t be good. (gets whacked by a pillow) Chase: And besides, you're not the only one hiding something from our friends. (pointing to Rocky) He did it too Rocky: Uh...yeah. I accidentally ruined Ryder's buttercups while playing football with Manny (Flashback to a long shot of said pair playing football during a sunny day in a field) Manny: You ready Rocky? Rocky: Ready! (Rocky runs after the football, which is held by Manny, he kicks it, sending it flying. Rocky runs after it) Rocky: I got it, I got it! (Then, he trips and falls into a few yellow flowers, while the ball lands into them) Manny: Rocky! (he rushes towards him) Are you okay? Rocky: I'm fine... Manny: (gasps) Oh my gosh! Rocky: What? Manny: You ruined Ryder's buttercups! Rocky: (gasps) Oh, he's going to be so mad! Manny: Let's get out of here before he sees us! (The two of them run away ending the flashback) Spike: You think that's bad? I accidentally shattered the window of Ms. Marjorie's house (Flashback; set on a sunny day, Spike and Thorn playing baseball in a field. Thorn is pitching while Spike is batting) Thorn: Ready, Spike? Spike: Ready when you are! (Thorn throws the ball, then Spike hits it with so much force, that it flies straight towards a window of Ms. Marjorie's house, shattering it in the process. This caught her’s attention, and she gasped upon seeing a pile of shattered glass on the floor, leaving a shocked Spike and Thorn running away. End of flashback) Thorn: He wanted to go tell her, but he thought… Spike/Thorn: Nah! Spike: She doesn't have to know Cappy: That's crazy. Anyway, does anyone know how to get rid of ketchup stains from an apron? Oggy, Felix, Spike, and I were doing a murder-mystery roleplay and I had to use Mr. Porter's apron as part of my costume (Flashback; Oggy and Spike look with worry at Felix, who is wearing a detective’s hat. Beside them is Cappy pretending to be dead with a paper knife lying next to him with red drawn all over the blade. On said apron is ketchup, which is made to look like blood and that he has been stabbed. End of flashback) Chase: I get it. You know, it's okay to mess up Felix: Yeah. We always trust all of our friends when it comes to that kind of stuff (Then, Marshall comes into the room with his teddy bear) Felix: Well...not all of them Marshall: Hey. What are you guys talking about? Felix: The laws of physics! Kunekune: Weather! Jack: Cupcakes! Zuma: Surfing! Oggy: Space! Chase: Dinosaurs! Spike/Thorn: Farmers! Skye: Princesses! Jack: Cupcakes! Rubble: Construction! Manny: Monster trucks! Ulysses: Fashion! Cappy: Water! Jack: Cupcakes! Rocky: Recycling! Manny: Baseball! Felix: Global warming! Oggy: Dark matter! Spike/Thorn: Pregnancy! Felix: Quantum physics! Cappy: Politics! Zuma: Jokes! Jack: Cupcakes! (Marshall looks on with annoyance, clearly not buying it) Marshall: Oh great. You guys are telling secrets again, aren't you? Cappy: Wellllll… Marshall: Oh, come on! How come I never get included? Is it something I said or did? Rocky: Oh, you did nothing. It's just...you come off as a tattletale Marshall: (scoffs) I am not! (There is silence) Okay, I'll admit I used to be a tattletale, but I've changed! Manny: Used to? What does that mean? (The dalmatian then gets angry and throws his bear down in fury, which makes everyone react with shock and fear) Marshall: Ryder! They won't let me in their silly secrets club! (He growls, then storms out of the room) Chase: Okay, so where were we? Felix: Jack squashed Mr. Porter’s cupcakes, Rocky ruined Ryder’s buttercups, Spike broke Ms. Marjorie’s window, and Cappy stained Mr. Porter’s apron. Who's next? Thorn: (raising his hand) Oh, I've got one! So you know how Everest got angry at Spike for breaking her snowboard? Ha! That was me! (Everyone laughed) Jack: Wow, Thorn. She must've been really "board" with a broken snowboard! (More laughter. Dissolve to the next day at the castle; Jack hops into the kitchen and reaches for the cookie jar. Suddenly, Marshall walks up to him while putting on an innocent smile) Jack: Hi Marshall, and a good morning to you! Marshall: A good morning to you too, Jack. Say, I need a jester for Teddy’s tea party Jack: I don't think I have time for that. I've got a birthday party to entertain Marshall: Oh, that's too bad. I guess Mr. Porter isn't going to be happy when he finds out that a certain someone destroyed his homemade cupcakes (The cream yellow jackalope screamed and tumbled to the floor, realizing his secret has been out) Jack: (fearfully) What?....But…How?...Who told…?...Who told you that?! Where have you been?! How did you know it was me?! Have you been spying on me?! Marshall: I would never spy on my friends. That's wrong Jack: Yeah...a true friend wouldn't do that. Fine, I'll be your jester (Wipe to the exterior of the Lookout; Jack is dressed up as a jester and he seems very unhappy about it. Marshall and his teddy bear are sitting on the ground on a picnic blanket with a tea set. They are also in front of his pup house) Marshall: Jester! A joke, please? Jack: (deadpan) Why isn't the nine-year-old kid allowed to see a pirate movie?...Because it was rated R. Ha ha ha ha ha. Get it? Marshall: Yes! Oh, jester! You never failed to make me laugh! (laughs) Jack: (to himself) Someone get me out of here… Marshall: What was that? Jack: Oh...nothing, sir! (Fake smile) Why not have more guests so that this tea party is more fun? Marshall: Great idea! (Cut to the living room of the castle; Cappy is at the bookshelf and picks out a book. He turns around and finds Marshall standing behind him) Marshall: Cappy! Cappy: Woah! Uh, hey, Marshall. What's up? Marshall: I was wondering if you help me out. See, I'm trying to do a jigsaw puzzle and it seems really hard for me Cappy: No thanks. I don't like jigsaw puzzles. They give me headaches Marshall: All right then. I guess I'll go help Mr. Porter make pancakes. (Gasp) But wait. He has to wash his apron, because someone ruined it (The young kappa gasped; like Jack, his secret is out) Cappy: Who told you that? Have...Have you been spying on me, Marshall? Something tells me you did Marshall: That's not true at all, Cappy. I love all of my friends, so spying on them just sounds wrong to me Cappy: Yeah...it’s very wrong. Okay, bring out that jigsaw puzzle (Marshall whips out a box of puzzle pieces and pours out the hundred tiny pieces onto the floor. Cappy looks on with worry) Cappy: Marshall, are you sure? This may take a while (He gets a nod in response and starts to work on the puzzle. Feeling defeated, Cappy joins in to help. Meanwhile at the Pup Park, Rocky is playing with his toy cars with Spike and Thorn. Just then, they saw their dalmatian friend approaching) Rocky: Hey, Marshall. Want to join us? Marshall: Actually Rocky, I was wondering if you could do something for me. Maybe...help me with another Apollo the Super Pup painting? Rocky: I'd love to, but maybe later Marshall: Oh, okay. I hope you're not planning to play football with Manny today. It would be bad news for Ryder when he finds out a certain pup ruined his buttercups (The mixed breed pup looks up and gasped; his friend knew his secret for some reason) Rocky: Who told you that? Thorn: Yeah. How did you know it was him? Marshall: I don't know. I'd hate to spy on my friends, because that is very wrong Rocky: Yeah. Very wrong. You know what? Let's get that painting done and over with right now (With that, the mixed breed walks off) Marshall: Spike, can you hand me that toy car you're holding? Spike: Sorry, dude. I snagged it first Marshall: Oh. I hope you don't mind since you've been...you know, breaking windows lately. (Spike stares at him with fear) Spike: What?! How did you…? Marshall: Spike, you know I can never spy on my friends. That would be wrong Spike: (dryly) True (With a sigh of defeat, Spike hands over the toy car to Marshall. Wipe to the Lookout again; now more “guests” have arrived. Cappy plays the mandolin, Kunekune sets a plate of cookies on the picnic blanket Marshall and his bear sat at, Thorn looks over a book of poems, and Zuma hands him a juice box. Only Marshall and his bear look like they're having a blast) Thorn: (reading with little inflection) “Hickery dickery dock. The chipmunk went up the clock…” Marshall: Uh, I believe it was a mouse, not a chipmunk. (Thorn rolls his eyes) Thorn: (reading with little inflection) “Hickory dickory dock. The mouse ran up the clock. The clock struck one, the mouse ran down. Hickory dickory dock.” Marshall: Rocky, how's that painting coming along? (Cut to said Rocky dressed in an apron with paint splotches of different colors. He turns the easel over, which shows the painting turning out to be nearly complete; there is Apollo the Super Pup flying the sky with only the top corner left to be painted) Rocky: I'm almost done (Back to the dalmatian) Marshall: Good. Maybe add a little more detail to the background. I don't want Teddy to get suspicious. (Claps twice) Jester! Another joke please! (Pan to Jack) Jack: (deadpan) Why did the girl throw a clock out the window?...So she could see time fly. Ha ha ha ha ha. Get it? (Now to the dalmatian) Marshall: Yes! Ha ha ha! Isn't this fun, everyone? (While he laughs, he is not aware that everyone is mumbling in frustration; all but Marshall don't find this enjoyable at all. Cut to everyone is in the Lookout. Everyone is gathered around; Marshall is the only one not present) Felix: Well, I think we all know why we’re here. Marshall knows our secrets, and he's torturing us! I'm suspecting he's been spying on us Cappy: He did say he didn't spy on us, so how could he have known about our secrets? Manny: Unless… (gasps then gets angry) ...one of you have been talking! And it could've been a certain jackalope Jack: Me?! Why do you always think I did something wrong? Chase: Guys, please! Accusing someone for something they didn't do is not what we should be doing. It's strange that, for some reason, Marshall knows our secrets Manny: Duh! So which one of you is the rat? (Rubble looks nervously around) Rubble: Wait, so one of you is a real rat? Felix: No, Rubble. A 'rat" is an informal term for "snitch", and a snitch...is a tattletale. (glaring at everyone) So which one of you blabber mouths is it? (Almost instantly, everyone argues with one another at top volume. During the squabble, Chase was pushed aside and lands near Marshall's teddy bear. He noticed something tied around the bearr’s neck; an extreme close-up reveals there is a mini microphone. Chase gasps and let's out a whistle) Chase: Everyone, stop! (The fighting ceased instantly) I think I found out how Marshall knows our secrets, and it’s very clear on who the rat is (He holds up the bear and points to the mike around the toy’s neck) Chase: Marshall put a microphone on his teddy bear and eavesdropped on our conversations (Flashback to the previous night, where Marshall angrily threw the teddy bear aside. As Marshall stomped out, the camera zooms in on the bear; there is a microphone on him. End of flashback) Oggy: Well, now we know what Marshall did. So what do we do about it? Rocky: Yeah. He has all of our secrets Felix: But what if we had one of his? Skye: Oh, Marshall is not so easy to fool. I don't think we could Felix: I don't buy it. Maybe there is someone about him that we don't know (Next day at the Lookout; Felix is sorting pup food while Marshall waits patiently. There are two bowls, one that's labeled “good” and the other “gross”) Felix: In a few more minutes, I'll be giving the "gross" bowl to Jack. He’ll eat anything Marshall: Thanks, Felix, and a good job to you. I just hate to have those gross bran mixed with those yummy marshmallows. (Pan to Kunekune with a double bass) I'd like to hear jazz, please, Kunekune. Or better yet, maybe smooth jazz would be nice Kunekune: Yes, Marshall. Anything for you, my friend (He plays a tune; pan to frame the dalmatian and Cappy. The latter is helping Marshall do laundry. He is putting Marshall's uniforms in the washing machine) Cappy: Your uniforms will be clean soon, friend Marshall: Thank you, Cappy (Once Marshall turns away to eat his cereal, he turns to Chase and gives her a thumbs-up; she nods and stealthily walks past the others. Then, he goes outside in Marshall's pup house, where he searches every nook and cranny in sight...until she discovered a note under a red blanket. He tugs at it and pulls it out) Chase: (to himself) Forgive me for snooping, Marshall.” (reading note) “If you're reading this, I hope you're not snooping in my pup house. If you are, then what kind of a friend are you? Signed, Marshall.” (Tossing it aside, he discovered another note. He picks it up to read it) Chase: (reading) “I said it once, I'll say it again; if you're snooping in my pup house, then what kind of a friend are you? Honestly! Signed, Marshall.” (sighs) What to do, what to do… (He noticed a red book with his badge on it. Chase picks it up and examines it) Chase: This must be Marshall’s diary. I'd really hate to read it, but...it must be done! I must know if he has a secret (He opens it, flips over a few pages, and stops on one) Chase: (reading) “Today, I broke Ryder’s prized possession." Oh, really? (looks confused) “Just kidding. I just wanna see how gullible you are, to think I'd put all my secrets in a diary. Now don't make me repeat this a hundred more time; if you're snooping in my pup house, then what kind of a friend are you? Please understand this. Sighed, Marshall." Man, he's good! (puts book down) What is your secret, Marshall? (Just then, he heard footsteps heading towards the room) Cappy: (from o.s., other room) Marshall, wait! What else do you want me to wash? Oh, maybe the bathroom? (Chase voiced a gasp. Cut to Marshall walking up and gasps in shock) Marshall: Busted! (He stomps toward a red teddy bear “eating” a cookie and sitting on a red cushion in Marshall's pup house. Behind him, the window is open) Marshall: Red, what did I say about eating in my pup house? (Chase secretly hides beside of Marshall's pup house) Chase: (whispering) That was too close... (Then he sees another note) Chase: What's this? (takes it and reads) “If you're reading this, you better not have been snooping in my pup house. Promise me you won't do that again. Signed, Marshall.” (sighs in defeat) Now what? (Just then, Downpour walks by with a basket of apples) Downpour: Hey, Chase! What are you doing? Chase: Honestly, I don't know. Say, are those apples? Downpour: Yeah. I just won the apple-picking contest today, and it made me feel...uh, happy! It's too bad Marshall wasn't there. He usually wins most of the contests Marshall: By any chance, does he have...a rival? Downpour: I don't know. Why? Chase: You just gave me an idea, Downpour (Dissolve to a long shot of a barn, the cut to Chase speaking to young farmers) Chase: So...none of you have anything about Marshall? (The young farmers screamed and ran off) Sheesh. What did he do to these farmers? (Suddenly, a pale hand grabs him by the tail and he is dragged into a shed. There are only two pairs of eyes visible from the pitch black darkness; large angry blue ones from an unknown young farmer and smaller brown ones belonging to Chase) “Young farmer”: Hey, I'm gonna help ya, lil’ doggie. Not ‘cause I like ya, but ‘cause I'm sick and tired of always comin’ in second place to that dastardly lil’ varmit they call Marshall! Marshall: Are you his rival? “Young farmer”: Come on now. Do ya wanna get an earful of it or not, lil’ doggie? Chase: Please, tell me everything (The blue-eyed farmer leans in to whisper. Chase lets out a loud gasp) Chase: Oh...my… (Back at the Lookout's backyard; all but Marshall have gathered. Chase had just revealed Marshall’s secret to them) Rocky: ...gorge! (Everyone else stared in shock) Cappy: I can't believe Marshall would do something so horrible Manny: Yeah. Even I wouldn't do that Rocky: Whatever! Let's go take him down! (Everyone else agreed, then Marshall showed up) Marshall: Hey, guys! (Then, everyone angrily glared at him) Marshall: What? Chase: We know your secret, Marshall! Rubble: Yeah! Marshall: Oh my gorge! Who told you about that? (He looks at everyone, as if demanding an answer. All he got are shrugs and expressions that read “I don't know”, before turning back into glares) Zuma: If you tell anyone our secrets, we’ll tell them yours Spike: Yes. Now if you'll excuse us, those of us who trust each other are going to go hang out elsewhere (All of them, but Marshall left. The dalmatian sighs and looks on with disappointment. Dissolve to the living room of the castle, where everyone but Marshall is telling each other secrets. Only this time, Jack is not here) Felix: So then, boom! Rainbowbolt’s bed was burnt to a crisp! Thorn: Woah. Ha! And that was Rainbowbolt’s favorite one Spike: His new one looks cool. Did you see it? (A loud bang on the door leaves everyone else in shock. Kunekune goes to open it, and in comes Jack) Kunekune: Jack, what's wrong? Jack: It's Marshall! I saw him talking to Ryder! I think he’s ratting us out! Ulysses: Oh, he better not! Rocky: If he's taking us down, then we're taking him down with us! (All rush out of the castle and to the Lookout. Marshall is speaking with Ryder, the dalmatian has a forlorn expression on his face) Ryder: ...I'm glad you told the truth, Marshall. But I think some of your friends would really love to hear an apology Marshall: (nodding) Definitely (Ryder pats Marshall on the head before the latter glumly walks away, passing his dumbfounded yet distrusted friends) Skye: Wait, what did you tell him? Kunekune: I hope you didn't tell Ryder our secrets Chase: Did you? Marshall: No. I didn't All but Marshall: What? Marshall: You heard me. Listen, you guys are off the hook. I took the blame for all the stuff you did. I just...I just had to, okay? Spike: You had to do it? Ulysses: Why ever would you do that? Marshall: Well, all I really wanted was to be a part of your little secrets club. But I guess that didn't work Felix: But then why did you threaten to tell on us and make us do all those things for you? Marshall: I just wanted to be included! I know I was downright mean to you guys before, but I just thought it was the only way for you guys to let me be in your club. But then I realized I went about it the wrong way. I know I should've tried to earn your trust, but instead…I used your secrets against you. If anyone needs me, I'll be sitting alone in my pup house (The dalmatian sadly parts of, as his friends look on with sadness and regret. Dissolve to the Marshall in his pup house he is lying down, sadly; Chase comes over) Chase: Hey, Marshall. We're sorry we didn't trust you before with our secrets But we did talk it over, and we decided...you're in! You've earned our trust! (Marshall happily gasps and starts dancing with joy) Marshall: Oh, yes yes yes yes! Let's go! Chase: Yeah! Let's go go go! (Cut to the castle’s roof, where the club is now hanging out near a table with their new member) Zuma: You guys won't believe how bad I messed up the other day! I was using one of Rainbowbolt’s fly goggles, and… (As Zuma talks about his secret, the camera cuts to Marshall as he happily takes in every detail. Dissolve to the double doors, now nighttime. The pups leave the castle and head back home) Jack: (waving to them) You guys get home safe! (Fade to Marshall in his pup house and talking to Teddy, Red, and three other panda dolls. They're sitting in front of him) Marshall: Oh, you’ll never believe what Zuma did! (looks at viewers) Well, what did you expect? I'm a dog! It's not like Teddy will tell anyone. Now get out of here! (turns his attention back to the stuffed bears) So anyway… (Fade to black as he continues to tell the bears Zuma’s secret) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season Four